


ichor

by seolvienti



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Bonding, Chaos, Confusion, Deception, Demigods, Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Grudges, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Family, Protectiveness, Romance, Sleepy Boys, Slow Burn, Swearing, chess game players?, dadschlatt au!, relationships, self indulgent, unlikely allies, warfare, what would happen if the dream smp got involved with G&G?, your honor there bsf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolvienti/pseuds/seolvienti
Summary: [ incredibly self indulgent despite having two other fics to do ]all they see is gold.they are entities divided by many things. they coexist in their own way. gods, demigods, mortals, and monsters live in the plains. they live either knowing of each others existences or not.they're in for something much grander than them though. there lies entities that seem to be something even beyond them.unlikely sides become allies as differences are place aside. they learn how tricky this world truly is and what entities lie hidden. they learn just how vast this world is and how there's so much more.the enemy of your enemy is a friend.they begin to realize all is not what it seems. that maybe they're not really as in control of their lives as they believe they are.they are simply pieces of the chess board.so who's the player?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. information

**Author's Note:**

> there will be shipping either clear or vague, however, the shipping will be between personas and not the actual people! if those cc are uncomfortable and wish for me to stop I gladly will! please respect the cc's boundaries as always!
> 
> this chapter is the info for the cast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the entirety of the cast and who they are!

#####  THE EMBODIMENTS 

• deor [ the embodiment of binding strings ]  
• cyrus [ the embodiment of character ]  
• caelestium [ the embodiment of celestial divinity ]  
• tamara [ the embodiment of time ]

#####  THE GODS 

• philza [ an ancient god known to be the essence of life and death ]  
• technoblade [ the god warfare / blood ]  
• wilbur soot [ the god of protection / music ]  
• schlatt [ the god of beasts / unlawful order ]  
• dream [ the god of chaos ]  
• george [ the god of hearth / unity ]  
• karl [ the god of mercy / creativity ]  
• skeppy [ the god of loyalty ]  
• niki [ the goddess of blessings / wishes ]  
• puffy [ the goddess of kindness / trial ]

#####  THE MONSTERS/BEASTS 

• badboyhalo ( bbh ) [ the demon of the underworld ]  
• ant [ the reaper, known to by any means necessary claim a life with harming in sue, often seen in a form of a cat ]  
• sam [ the entity of the underworld, a neutral entity who often works for others if a price is given to satisfy his payment ]  
• sally [ the shapeshifter ]  
• quackity [ the duck beast, a cursed being who seems to be both something divine but also cursed ]  
• ranboo [ the end / demon of order ]

#####  THE DEMIGODS/DEMIMONSTERS 

• tommy [ son of phil ]  
• tubbo [ son of schlatt ]  
• sapnap [ son of bbh ]  
• ponk [ half dreamon ]  
• fundy [ son of wilbur && sally ]

#####  THE MORTALS 

• punz [ mercenary ]  
• purpled [ blessed by an unknown god(dess)(?) ]  
• eret [ a fallen god? what happened? ]  
• jack [ thief ]  
• connor [ the unknown ]

#####  CONNECTIONS 

• tommy is the half-brother to wilbur && techno  
• tommy is the son of phil  
• tubbo is the son of schlatt but adopted by phil, resides with the sleepy bois inc. family  
• wilbur and sally had a son named fundy together, a family  
• karl and quackity are on boundering hidden affections  
• dream has an interest in sapnap  
• skeppy and bbh seem to be significant others but they won't confirm? close friends.  
• sapnap is the son of bbh  
• ranboo and niki are both ones to disclose information deemed necessary for each side to each other  
• puffy treats both dream and punz like her own children, mischievous bastards smh  
• sapnap, punz, and purpled might be brothers? 👀  
• dream and ponk are brothers  
• george and quackity sharing the clowning brother pair dynamic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have questions feel free to ask!  
> yes, this is a very self-indulgent fic amsmsmdmd. dreamnap supremacy by the way.
> 
> • IG : seolvienti  
> • TWITTER : seoIvienti [ L is a capital i ]


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a beginning to the story. it seems that myths come to play and we open to learning some things we don't know.

the world is full of vast mystery.

the world creates mysteries none of humanity can solve. they leave the mortals in wonder and awe. wondering how all things come but also create many things.

they read of myths of gods and heroes. they read of myths where monsters fought with them. they read many stories but to them all of it is only a story. none of it is real. then again, it is best for them to believe just that. it's better they don't know these secrets of the worlds.

they live their lives believing every action is their own. actions made by their own desires and drive. that couldn't be the case. they're simply players of the board. unknowing of the story that strings along. unknowing to the chaos and unknown that remains hidden. their fate is spun by one entity and one entity only.

deor.

he fabricates stories to tell. he lets those believe what they will. he strings along their lives and what's to come. some lives however truly live their own life. he isn't the only figure to display how they live. he isn't the one to be wary of either.

he strings a story to hopefully bring a realization. a story that let's _them_ write. write their own fates. he provides every outcome. they write their path and choose an outcome.

he whispers words to the gods. he whispers words towards the gods and monsters of the dream smp.

he drifts dreams and/or nightmares to the demigods.

a dream they cannot fully recall but a dream with one meaning.

the meaning of changing fate with their decisions. they are the pieces, but, they don't need to know that yet.

the players smile and the game begins.

the game of ichor.

the blood of the gods spill today.

....

the storm rages outside the city.

the roars of rainfall against glass and the outside exposed world.

tommy the son of philza lays sleeping in his bed. the young child unaware of the blood within his veins. unaware of the figures that watched over him. he is the son to a god of an ancient descent. the half-brother to two gods themselves. a blood god and a god of protection.

they know they can't continue to stay. the longer they stay the more power they give off. attracting monsters towards their home. exposing the weak child to things he should not face yet. however, they're a little selfish. or rather the ancient god is a little selfish. he wants to raise the child. he wants to raise his son even at the argument of the eldest son of his. whispering harshly for he shouldn't bother. the other retorts beside his brother that it was their father's call.

they let the child sleep but the moment he wakes they leave. they head towards a forest area that's protected by an unknown divine right. they live quietly and untelling to the demigod.

in another place a struggling god exists. he is on the enemy side of the board. his morals and his soul are being changed cruelly. forcing him down to weakened states in order to control him.

the god of the beasts.

despite all the power he is weak. he lives like a mortal, lives like he is no god. he doesn't want to be one. be only wants to take care of his son. the more time that passes the more it proves difficult. he cannot provide buthe does his best. the ram horns on the side of his head. the goat features that represent his being.

his son, tubbo, sleeps within his hold. grasping firmly to his father's shirt and the bee stuffed animal he had. a rundown apartment that's not the best but keeps a roof over their heads. residing at the fireplace with fatigue crawling his being.

he knows he can't do this. no matter how desperately he wanted to, he couldn't. he was endangering the kid in too many ways. 

the more time passes the more he thinks. the more he steels his resolve. he knows he has to because by the gods be couldn't do this to him. be couldn't hurt and ruin his son. anything but that. he enters a forest one day with tubbo with him. settles a box down and leaves an envelope sealed on the box. settling the child within the box. a sorrowful smile on his face. he whispers to wait and someone would find him. that he loves him and he's sorry he couldn't do much. the child on tilts his head and tells his father be loves him.

he leaves.

the lives of tommy and tubbo entwine the moment phil finds tubbo. the ancient god knows what's occured the moment he sees him. he knows the story from the letter. he raises tubbo like his own even if he was another's. he raises him with tommy and lead them for life.

their lives entwined like their myth.

the myth of tommy and tubbo.

two young heroes torn apart due to differences of life. two young heroes who turned from friends to enemies. the two young heroes who unite again and fight side by side in a gruesome war. standing together once again. a bond torn by fate, repaired by the heroes themselves.

their fates will all align soon.

there is much more out there than they know. oddities that cannot be explained until they've lives. oddities that only they could know when they awakened. 

they are one of the many sides of the game. one of the many who will unite with others in order to forge their paths forward. 

there is the side of a god of chaos, a god known to wear a plain white mask with a drawn smile. his ally being a god of hearth, a united bond. another being a god of mercy.

there is the side of those of the monsters. an entity similar to a demon that resides to rule a particular place or the underworld. the demon or to be forged god of the underworld. allied with many other gods and monsters in the depths below.

there are many sides to be uncovered.

they decide what they do with their whispers and dreams or nightmares.

sides to be known and be involved within the game. all we can wonder is, which side is on which side of the board?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!  
> this is the prologue and overall a self-indulgent fic :')
> 
> • IG : seolvienti  
> • TWITTER : seoIvienti [ L is a capital i ]


	3. the moving pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy has always known something was off about his family. no matter how many times he asked and wondered. he was never given an answer but a mere response of, 'one day you'll know.' for now he remains unaware, many stories beginning to go into motion.

he's known his family was strange since he was a child.

he recalls the earliest memory he can. the memory where he had still lived in the city.

it had been a storming day and he was six years old then. over ten years ago if he does the math. he recalls awakening but barely being awake. his consciousness lapping constantly. fading in to focus but fading out to darken. his fatigue as he lays there in bed is still there. he listens to the sound of rain hitting the window, breaths soft and even, but, he remembers somewhat of the conversation.

he remembers seeing his father and brothers in the room, all quietly talking of something unknown to him.

"...hil... we ca... it's dang..ous."

he hears techno softly whisper harshly to their father. he couldn't tell then what the feeling behind it was, but, he could now place it to be distress. his brother spoke with distress. which was an odd feeling he's never heard his brother use before. always so calmly blunt and unwavering of emotions. he can even hear wilbur whisper his agreement. agreement to _what_ , is something he doesn't know entirely. he doesn't fully catch on to the rest of the conversation. finding himself nuzzling subconsciously closer to his father's touch. fingers that gently run through his hair, a soothing manner that calmed him.

"even so... ou.. kno... w... I... ca..."

"phil... pl... se.."

"no... we... ill... mo... e.. whe... n.. h.. wak.... s."

he wonders what they're talking about. his mind can't wrap around the words being said. he's too tired to bother to be more aware. only slipping back again with a final glimpse of his family. a determined look on phil's face and a worried one from techno with wilbur smiling softly. 

when he wakes up he's met with an empty room. sitting up on his bed and rubbing his eyes. a bleary blinking to get rid of remnants of sleep. he yawns as he turns and looks out the window. peering out, even now rainfall still comes. however, it seems to have gotten worse and harsher than before. he wonders why.

the wood flooring is cold beneath his feet. freezing as he clutches his blanket around his shoulders. the blanket dragging against the floor as he leaves his room. the wooden flooring beneath his feet is cold. making him immediately move faster to find his father or brother. bug them to pick him up from the cold floor he walked on. by no means was the apartment small either. it wasn't grand like a flat but it was big enough for the four of them.

he finds them in the kitchen whispering about something. phil looks tired while techno whispers something to him. wilbur is the first one to notice the child. giving him a smile when be dees him. "good morning, tommy." he says it the way he usually does. coaxing the child over as phil and techno stop their whispering discussion. the blond man offering the child a soft tired smile.

he's quick to pick him up when he makes an effort to reach for him. being taken from the cold floor and into the warm embrace of his father. arms wrapped around his neck, his eyes curiously look towards his brothers. a questioning look as he rests his head against phil's shoulder. there's a tensioned silence that strains and pressures the air. he wonders what's so serious for the air to be this. it's scary for a child like him now that he recalls it. eventually, however, the silence does break either luckily or unluckily.

"tommy, we'll have to go somewhere else for a while."

phil is the one who breaks the dreadful silence. tommy only raises his head too look up at his father. a curious gaze filled with questioning curiosity. he wants to know why so he asks. he asks him why they need to go somewhere else for a while. of course, he doesn't mind at all. as long as he was close to them he was perfectly fine wherever. he wouldn't admit this so easily now but, he adored his family.

his odd family he's more than happy to be in.

ー

everything from later on that day is a blur. he can only remember falling asleep in between somewhere. finding himself awake suddenly as they walk through a forest. the sound of the distant wildlife is audible. the call of the birds so clear but also so quiet to him. the sounds of the forest he lete himself adjust to carefully. well, it wasn't like he was scared but more curious. he's been to forests before with his family, yes. but, something about _this_ one was different.

it felt... how should he say it?

_divine._

he can't explain why but, it feels just that way. it's fitting either way so, yes, it felt divine compared to the others. it felt more like _home_ than he expected. felt like he belonged there in a sense. a place of peace despite his destructive tendencies of chaos. six years old and already as rowdy as a fucking firecracker. a sign he really was phil's son. betting by the time he's thirteen to have a wanted poster by then.

he's left to his own accords. left to roam around and cause mischief in his knew home. figure out the land of his home where he'd live in. he drifted between exoloring and bugging his brothers. poking and prodding to irk them as they forced themselves patience. wrestled around as the hours passed by before he knew it. the grumble of his stomach that demanded food.

he was so very unaware of many things. he didn't know what was so dangerous about his old home. he didn't know what terrible things lurked in the shadows. things that waited till the moment he was of age to be claimed. then again it's better that way isn't it? he was a child. it was better he didn't know then. not yet at least.

he's blissfully unaware of the hellish events that could happen. 

ー

the underworld has a seething intensity to it. the bubbles of lava from the pools that surround paths. entities lie at the depths as they gather at the fortress. a looming dark fortress as the cries of ghast swirl within the air.

the halls of the fortress have an echoing step. 

quackity's walking the lone halls. passing by the end skeletons and varied blazes. his yellow wings closed against his back. the ends of his feathers drag against the heated ground. he's donned in netherite armor, enchantments flickering with a glow. his hand presses against grand doors and pushes it open. the creak as he enters the throne room.

"aye, badboyhalo!" the hispanic male flashes a toothy grin to the male on the throne. his arms are spread as he steps before the king of the underworld. many entities would've expected the duck beast to be reprimanded. for who casually greeted the king of the depths below? though they're also faintly surprised when bbh only greets quackity.

"man do I have some news for you! you know those three half-mortal kids you have? or mortal fucking whatever-"

"language!"

"-yeah yeah. but, apparently all three of those kids are doing fine! you've been busy as fuck I see!"

another reprimanded, 'language!' is yelled then.

even despite how many times he's told he continues with his foul tongue. only snickering as he gives a mocking shrug. although he softens a bit seeing how tired the king seems to be. he wondered at times why he never sunk into the power. never enjoyed having control and pulling the strings, but, he knew him. he's served him to know a good amount. couldn't blame him because admittedly they were _very_ different, different within many ways as well.

"y'know I heard Sammy boy is helping the chaos god with something. some say he was paid a lot of things to do the deed. but, then again you only asked me to check up with the pequeñas mierdas."

gloved hands raise and his head turns a bit to the side. his blinded left eye staring somewhere, the wound left by a god of blood. he really did put the pickaxe through his teeth. made him seethe especially knowing he failed that time again.

"so ranboo, report to the demon."

he lifts a finger to his lips before cackling. yelling some curse as bbh yells again at him. but, he's at the window of the throneroom and leaps with yellow wings spreading. he's disappeared off to gods knows where again. even despite his reckless nature, he still did his work with a clear efficiency. he still reported and he could tolerate the swearing for now. never stopped him from being exasperated however.

the tall lanky half ender and ghastly being steps forward. shoulders hunched over a bit as his gloved hands rub against each other. yes taken a more humane like form, not the half-and-half, humane mortal like. his posture changes as a hand rests on his hip and he begins to speak.

"there's someone pulling the strings. ant went on that assignment and came to tell me it's abnormal. they're by far being supplied by someone. the proclaimed antarctic empire gods have fled from the city. lost their trail. sally has been making more suspicious movements, off the grid more and more. then-"

when bbh raises his hand up to stop him, his voice quiets to silence. his arms behind his back, hand grips his journal of memories, helped him remember everything he found important. he can see the flashing look of exhaustion in the demon's eyes.

his voice comes again as he asks.

"being everyone to the throne room. it's time to plan our course of action."

ー

schlatt was not the most able dad, surely that was very true, but, he was definitely trying. he could've used his divine abilities surely, but, no, his son would question where everything came from. he wasn't willing to expose him yet. expose him to the disturbing world he belonged to.

maybe he was a dad who couldn't make ends meet yeah, so what? he was going to try his damned hardest to make sure tubbo had an okay childhood. although, he was growing more tired. he had fallen into the mortal role too much now, he felt all of what they felt. he was starving. a god couldn't and shouldn't even starve yet here he was, starving.

his eyelids droop as he rests his cheek against his fist. sitting there at the dining room table. the payment due notices on the table scattered. his vision blurs and he slips out of consciousness. only jolting up awake when a tug at his sleeve is felt. drowsily turning his head to look down. 

the small ram featured child is gazing up at him. clutching a bee plush he had spent last bits of money then on for. his voice rasping as he speaks, his mouth feels dry and disgusting.

"what's up, tubs?" 

he has a sinking exhaustion settling in his bones. it's scary because hell, he might not have a lot of time left to get himself moving. as much as he has a selfish desire to care for the child, he can't. he hates to admit it, but, he's reaching a limit.

he hears the growl of a small stomach. a soft whimpering whine from tubbo. looking uo at him with puppy dog eyes as he grimaced. he offers him a tired smile as he pushes the chair he's on back. picking the soon to be seven year old up. the grasp of tiny hands on his sweater as he gets up.

"right, you must be hungry, huh kid?"

he can't miss feeding him. though his glance at his all too thin wallet is there. he only has what should be a single twenty and whatever pity thing is left in there. he could only afford something to fill tubbo up from what he could guess. it would be fine, he just needed to feed tubbo so he could grow up. he knows he'll have to turn him over soon. the way they leave the rundown apartment. walking down the street now to go get something for the kid to eat.

the bags under his eyes have only darkened. he feels more pains in his body. he feels the stabbing pains something in his ribs and organs. his body was in shit condition, on the verge of breaking down, giving out. he does what he can while he can.

he may not be the best father, but, he was trying his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's chapter 1!  
> hope you enjoy and more tommyinnit because why not? his character is vast and an interesting one!
> 
> also the dialogue for the beginning goes in this order:  
> • phil, we can't. it's dangerous.  
> • even so you know I can't.  
> • phil please.  
> • no, we will move when he wakes.
> 
> IG : seolvienti


	4. the awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few months into their new life outside of the city. tommy and his family are met with a new arrival. they may not know who left the arrival but phil does. their childhood spent together and soon enough, their time for awakening has arrived. with that awakening comes dreadful dangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to my beta reader @starveery for looking over this chapter and helping me out! <3

the months are passing by fast, the seasons following with it.

they've broken into winter now. snowfall is imminent now. the days are slow and relatively peaceful. there's more of the playful recklessness outside, and coming back freezing cold. tommy dressed in a fluffed-up winter coat, designed to be warm. wilbur often telling phil that it was too many layers. which was the very moment as of now. 

"phil, he looks like- he looks like-" wilbur is stumbling to find the correct term.

"he looks like he could suffocate under those layers," techno murmurs to aid the other. 

"thank you, techno!"

phil can only frown as he looks at his two sons. they seemed determined while tommy stands by the side; drowning in the layers a little bit. just a teensy bit, but he listens to the conversation. having to waddle his way over side to side, step by step, right on over to them. it only ensues further talk that tommy was swaddled in more layers than needed. 

eventually, they did manage to get phil to remove some layers. leaving him still warm enough to go outside. he's let off to explore the forest in its winter beauty. snowfall does arrive by then so he stands in a spot seemingly dazed. staring up at the powder with a look of awe in his face. eyes twinkling with a delight as a snowflake falls onto his nose, prompting him to rub it.  
"tommy!"

wilbur calls to him. watching the male in the yellow sweater and his long, muddy-brown coloured coat. he has a smile as he steps to the boy's side. techno is a bit behind the other male. his long pink hair that had been braided moments prior is a mess. his hair is already a bit untidy but he holds on scolding back. only focused on making sure tommy didn't somehow hurt or kill himself in the woods. most predators that usually resided in the forests are hibernating, yes, but it never hurt to be careful.

knowing tommy, he'd find some stupid shit to do that either hurt or endangered him. he just drew in all sorts of danger for multiple reasons, but one came through to be the main one. his awakening. he may not know what he is yet but his family did. they took every precaution they could so he didn't die. they were, even despite the precautions, still endangered. the three of them being gods was a whole red flag as it was.

walking beacons of divinity to be found.

they would be fine if they got mangled a bit and whatnot, but tommy?

he was only half-mortal but it was still mortal nonetheless. he could still die.

call it selfish but phil wanted to raise his son.

raise a child finally because gods grew so fast. he knew as well that tommy's mother had left as well. unable to bear the supposed burden of a demigod child. he couldn't blame her, caring for a child of a god? that was a lot to ask, it was difficult, it was endangering both their lives. so, he took it upon himself to take care of the child. raise him to be prepared better than the rest. allow him an ounce of ability to stay alive. he had the natural talent for survival and combat as it was. even as a child he was... he was still beyond those.  
he was a hurricane. a tsunami. an earthquake. he was anything that couldn't be prevented, he was a force of nature itself. considering he _was_ the son of an ancient god, they couldn’t be too surprised.

the others could be surprised that phil had a demigod son however. it was not common at all during the millennia of existence for him to. he had godly sons yes, but, a demigod? never had they recalled one. there were a few but those were a long time ago. they thought he swore off having any more children. demigod ones at that. prophesied to be forces of nature to not be opposed. entities that should be feared, for they could be destruction. or, they could be the heroes we need with a terrible ending fate.

they didn't need to know about him yet though. they'd hide tommy for as long as they could. wouldn't let any monster or god or anyone who posed a threat to know. they were hiding him, but also trying to let him live.

he's running through the forest now. cold fogging breaths of air as he breathes. a toothy grin as he sprints and runs, agile as a deer, swift as a fox, fierce as a boar. he's chased down by both wilbur and techno. hissing at him to stop running off. hissing at him to stand still for a solid fucking second and _not_ run for once.

despite being his older brothers by a few years (well from what he had thought then), they couldn't constantly follow his boundless energy. they only managed to catch up to him when he pulls to a sudden halting stop. he seems to be staring at something. they don't even have time to ask what's wrong when they see it. the moment they approach and stop they see a box. a box with a shaky written yet neat, 'please take care of me - tubbo.' something seemed heartbreaking about it. the scared child, around tommy's age, sitting in the box alone. left clutching a stuffed bee and swaddled with a blanket and a jacket. one that definitely wasn't warm enough for the weather.

"phil!" wilbur yells as he turns on his heel, going off to fetch the winged man while techno and tommy remain. the pink haired male only awkwardly staring as tommy inched closer. head tilting to the side as he stares at the ram featured child.

"do you want to play with me? my name's tommy."

he has a grin on his face as he looks at the other. seeing the scared hesitation the only thing he can do, is offer to play with him. there's the grimaced worry on the features of tubbo. blinking out tears in his eyes as he stared at the other.

"we can play while we wait for your mum or dad."

neither are sure what to say or do, but they try their best. phil arrives back with wilbur; the two settling on the sights of tommy and tubbo playing around, techno keeping an eye on them. the blonde haired child had shed off one of his coats and his scarf, which are now on the new, strange child. but phil doesn't ask when he notices the ram features, nor when he sees the shaky writing on the boy. a grim look is on his features, but he smiles.

they ended up adding another member to their family. tubbo, the son of schlatt, the god of beasts and unlawful order. a pleasant member to have join them, another demigod to help stay alive. at least tommy could play with someone his age. handling two children is difficult even with the three gods trying to make sure the kids don't die. it's a constant paranoia to keep an eye on them even if they were fast asleep.

just like that the years rolled by.

tommy had grown to learn that he wasn't as normal as he thought he was. tubbo had turned sixteen before he had, so imagine his surprise seeing tubbo glow suddenly. a symbolic marking levitating over his head with the sign of a ram with claws and scales. that's when phil finally tells him of what the symbolic marking meant. he learns early and that could be a mistake, but there was no lying to him. he was always fairly aware when he was lied to. a good and a bad thing.

every being lied, so he would know when someone lied. but, what would happen if he was torn apart because people lied to him constantly? it worries phil the more he thinks about it.

then, on tommy's sixteen birthday, it happens.

he's standing in a black space. the sound of water dripping waltzes around him, and splashes echo as he walks. he looks around as a cold fog of breath slips past. he's cold, it's freezing in wherever the fuck he is. why the fuck was it so cold? actually, where the actual hell was he? he's looking around more carefully now. the cold, shadowed area around him begins to clear up. he's standing in some fancy-ass office. it's massive, with books lining the shelved walls, as if a personal library. there's no one there, so he decides to look around.

he wants to know why he's here. there should be some reason, shouldn't there? so he begins his search and looks around. he's walking on the carpet on the floor, looking in drawers and shelves. pulling things out and pushing things around, scattering himself to look for something that could have any meaning whatsoever. he's crouched behind the desk opening drawers and searching, looking through papers, odd trinkets, personal belongings, and more. he sees a compass that glows faintly with the needle moving here and there.

he sees a lot of things admittedly, just not enough that brought him to understand. when he had begun to get up his eyes catch the photo frame on the desk. stopping partly before he stands up tall, hands picking up the frame carefully. turning it towards him as his thumb rubs over the glass. it's an image of phil, wilbur, techno dressed in blue color schemed uniforms. their appearances different in it as well, techno looks like a pink pig oddly enough, tusks a little shorter than he recalls. phil's wings look much larger, the edges armored with what looks like netherite. he doesn't have a calm look in his eyes like he usually does. wilbur has a smirk on his face. he's standing with the other two, dripping confidence. golden jewelry bedecks him, a yellow sun-like edge one would draw for a crown behind and around his head, glowing warm.

something about them doesn't look normal. his eyes raise and suddenly a hand grabs his face. pushing him back and he wakes with a jolt. gasping aloud as he lays there clutching his sheets. sweating as he takes breaths, sitting himself up alarmed. looking around confused as he touches his face a bit. what the fuck had just happened?

the creak of his bedroom door catches his attention. his eyes settle on tubbo standing at the doorway and offering him a smile. the small child they had found ten years ago in a box had grown, his ram features being included in that, such as his horns. he's tall, but not as tall as tommy and the rest. he's dressed in a long-sleeved, striped shirt and dark forest green overalls. one side not clasped and left open to hang.

"happy birthday, tommy. phil and the others are waiting downstairs for you to get up. they say it's about time for something?”

tubbo wasn't sure and neither was tommy, although he vaguely wonders if it's related to the dream. he shakes it off and moves to get himself up. the mattress creaks under him as he scratches his head. with a mumble of “i'll be down in a minute”, the other leaves. he takes a moment to think about everything. he at least thought he was normal, never thought he was like tubbo. tubbo was a demigod, a son of a god and a mortal he learned. phil told him about it, told him of what it was. 

he just thought he was normal, his father and brothers never showed anything odd. well, odd from what he considered it to be. he just thought that, hey, he's being trained so vigorously because they're in the forest. maybe because his family could fight and he should be able to as well.

so imagine his shock when a glowing symbol appears above his head hours later.

it's normal, the day progresses with subtle “happy birthday’s” and all that from his family. they do whatever they usually do until the late afternoon. they're settled around the dining room table, a cake with sixteen candles on the table lit up. a neat, sort of italic style writing on the cake says, 'happy birthday tommy.' it's not store bought, as they always thought it was less meaningful. so, they had made the cake together and here they were.

candles are blown out and suddenly he feels a chilling sensation. tubbo gaping at him was a sign, as was the other three's faces. they seemed to grimace, as if a secret was finally out. apparently, it was, because the moment he looked up, he saw it. the black symbol over his head, speckled with white and green. it was a winged man, with a sword held before him. concerningly similar to the crested pin his father wore on his coat.

he had just been claimed by his father.

his father was a god... did this mean both techno and wilbur as well? it was fairly likely, they were never really... well, regular. it connects to his dream from before, and he's sitting there, baffled.

yet they all remain unaware of what was to come.

the moment tommy was claimed, the monsters could smell his demigod scent. the hunt would begin.

they were coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to update this fic every week if I can. just know I'm really happy that you folks read this :) this story has always been a lingering thought in my mind. adding on, I reply enjoy mythology so here we go!
> 
> SOCIALS :  
> • IG : seolvienti  
> • TWITTER : seolvienti [ the L is a capital i ]


	5. a demigod's danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not even hours after tommy has been claimed, he already experiences the dangers of being a demigod. he finds himself with his family having to eliminate monsters out for his blood. phil fears that he's risked his son more than he knew. on the other side of the story, three brothers find themselves having to leave a household they can't find themselves safe in. the outside world is much more dangerous than they know. with the coming events the players begin to play their games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my beta reader @starveery !  
> enjoy this chapter that's made possible with the help of of em'!

the moments after he's claimed, they explain in depth, how, since both he and tubbo were claimed, they were active demigods. they told them about all the other gods besides them. they told them of monsters that lived in the underworld, also known to be the nether. they learn of the dangers of the world, too. all of it feels like a jumbled mess. his brain trying to comprehend but they continue on.

"jesus fucking christ slow the fuck down will you? m’ brain's not that fast."

he's at least managed to make them slow down their explanations. he learns he's the first demigod phil's had in over millennia. he learns techno is known as the blood god primarily, but also warfare. phil is an ancient god of mostly death’s essence, and wilbur is a god of protection and music, yet also has control of the sun. he learns a lot but they also tell him they'll tell him more soon. that for now it was his birthday and they should just enjoy themselves. begrudgingly, he agrees.

not even long after the talk, something feels wrong.

he doesn't know what it is, but even so he knows something feels wrong. the cake has been cut and served among the five; techno and wilbur engage in chatter. phil listens to tubbo talk about a new discovery, but him? he's distracted, eyes staring out the window with brows furrowed. a slight frown on his face as he stares out.

"--om-- ommy-..."

"tommy?"

he suddenly blinks out of his sudden daze. head turning towards wilbur who looks concerned and it seems the others notice. he offers a weary smile to the other. "yeah?" "are you alright?" he wonders for a moment. was he? fucking hell, he feels fine, just… bothered. bothered to hell because something is _wrong_ but he doesn't know what.

_**CRASH** _

techno stands up sharply when he hears the crash. the chair scraped against the cabin floor, miraculously managing not to fall over. his pig features begin to show. all along his jaw to his ear has turned pink, with pig-like ears. his blood red eyes narrowed with a sense of hostility. he's heading to walk out as he grabs his axe from the mantle. he watches phil get up as well to follow techno. 

"what are you guys doing?"

"i mean, it's pretty obvious we're going to investigate."

"don't. horror movies usually say that's a terrible idea."

"hush it, they're not real."

wilbur is tasked to keep an eye on both him and tubbo. ensure their protection as the god recites something in greek. ruffling both their hairs as techno and phil step outside. they're urged to just enjoy the cake, let it be dealt with even if he's uncertain.

tommy refuses to just sit around idly. that was utter bullshit, even to consider. whoever was trying to mess with him and his family were fucked. he's standing up and already turning to head to the door when wilbur grabs his wrist. giving him a stern warning with his gaze not to do it, but he shakes out of his hold. he ignores the hissing arguments from wilbur, ignores tubbo saying not to do anything rash.

he's always been rash as he was bold, didn't mean he couldn't be careful even with his behaviour. cursing beneath his breath as he stands at the doorway of the cabin, looking back towards the dining room where wilbur and tubbo stand.

"see? nothing wrong with lookin'!"

he scoffs before turning his eyes outside. squinting a bit but he can see techno and phil slightly. they're searching the area around the cabin. he steps a foot out of the house to get a more open view. the wind that blows is brought to an eerie halt. the sound of the forest is all they're left with. the uneasy sense of danger in their senses. 

he doesn't even see it until it hits him. something lunges at him, howling and snarling. wilbur yells his name when he's thrown off the porch and onto the ground. something is atop of him and he reacts to protect himself. yelling aloud and cursing as his hands suddenly shove against the throat of whatever it was. his heart is beating loudly in his ears as he shoves back at the monster. he gets a glimpse of it and by gods is it horrific.

a monster that's incredibly lanky yet still really fucking strong. it's colored a black and red hue, its eyes seemingly popping out of its sockets, a beady yellow. it drips black saliva down onto him as he struggles, it's jaws wide open. clawed hands tear at him, he doesn't even register it's scratched him up. he's all too focused on fighting against the entity. snarling loudly above him as its sharp white teeth snap down towards him.

it's torn off him with a howl of anger. skidding to the side standing on all four as it screeches a horrific sound. horrific enough it sends chills through his body. it lunges at him and he's frozen stiff before an axe swings down towards it. techno stands between him and the monster now that seems angrier.

"tommy, go inside now!" phil is harsh when he says it, gripping his sword tight enough that his knuckles turn white.

he doesn't need to be told twice. quickly darting from behind techno to run towards the house. staggering back when one drops down in front of him. he looks around and he notices it. he notices that there are _more_ here.

"phiiiillll!" he calls out as he keeps his eyes mostly focused on the monster before him.

wilbur swings from the porch onto the ground. his sword pulled out as his eyes narrow, brows knit as he snarls at the monsters. tubbo is frantic and grips the two deities' iron-forged swords. he's quick to join tommy's side and hand him one as the monsters close in. the five of them stand near each other in a circle looking around, tension thick in air. then, in an unspoken moment, they lunge.

tommy stills his fear as his sword swings against the monster that lunges at him. the roars and howls echo throughout the forest and birds fly out of trees. they all enter a fight because even despite tubbo being here, they want _him_. they want his blood for god knows what reason, but they do, all seeking to lunge towards him.

with his sword raised, they enter the fight.

phil wonders if he's made a mistake as they do. he wonders that he made a mistake bringing tommy to this. for having had an intimate moment with a mortal woman. was it all a mistake? had he doomed his son by allowing him to be born? his son's life is already at stake the same day he is claimed. the monsters smell his scent because it's strong. his scent overwhelms tubbo's scent, he's a walking beacon at this point. a beacon to a demigod that needed to be killed because he was a danger.

demigods had thick overwhelming scents if their godly parent was a powerful god. phil was one of those powerful gods, a dangerous one with cursed demigod children. the other gods always had a scent that wasn't as overwhelming. it was always easier for them to hide but they were still sensed.

he worries for his choices. worries if this was the right choice and whether or not he should've claimed tommy as he did. he fears he's risked tommy more than he's realized by letting him be born.

nonetheless, he knows he can't turn back time. he knows it's been done and he plans to help tommy live. he plans to let him see it out till the bitter end. let tommy forge his path as either the hero with a tragedy of an ending, or a semi-god of mass destruction.

he just has to focus on the present.

ー

sapnap holds his hands over his ears as his eyes clench shut. forcing his body to press as much as it can into the corner. muffle the loud screaming from his mother. the yelling of fitful anger again for the sixth time today. he hates it, he hates how angry she gets. how sometimes she gets angry to the point she throws things. purpled covering his form shrunk in the corner where he stands. his eyes narrowed as he listens to punz yell at their mother.

he yells at her for her neglect. he has bruising and scratches on his skin from her fit. his eyes burning with anger as he throws his arm to the side snarling. despite sapnap being the second oldest, grayson is the one protecting him. he always grimaced when she screams at the top of her lungs. calling them all ungrateful for disobeying her. yelling that they should be thankful she even bothered to give birth to them. grateful she even raised them at all, to which, punz sneers back she hasn't.

"you haven't done shit for us! yeah sure you popped us the fuck out but guess what! we basically raised our own fucking selves because you're a deadbeat! all you do is hit them! you hurt them and then tell them you didn't mean it! you guilt them and hurt them all over again!"

"oh fuck off you ungrateful brat! I've done so much for you useless little fuckers! so what?! sapnap is a little bitch when it comes to the chemicals! it's his job!"

"no! he's supposed to be thinking about his own life! not about how to not get hit by you when you get angry all the time!"

punz is raising his voice as the older woman screams at him. he's standing his ground and holds a protective standing between her and his brothers. sapnap not willing to let her get angrier, so he begins to get up. not allowing purpled to stop him as he gives a soft hiss to not. he doesn't even get a chance to speak when he steps between his brother and blood parent. his face is struck sharply, getting scratched by the nails and rings on her fingers. he staggers as he cups his cheek.

wincing when he registers he had been slapped again. he can see from the corner of his eye, he sees purpled shaking with seething anger. when she raises her hand to strike at them again, it's purpled who snatches her wrist. shoving her back as the three stand together. sapnap doesn't even register when punz hisses at them to get whatever they can into a bag properly. his body as if on autopilot is already moving up the stairs with purpled to their rooms.

everything feels like an overwhelming roller coaster of events by now. the three find themselves on the streets walking now. their speed picked up to fast walking in order to just get away. get away somewhere, somewhere away from that hell hole. they manage to miss the halo demon symbol above their heads. no one notices it so they don't, too focused on finding a place. just- somewhere away from _that_ house.

the thick veil of the mist covers up the tracks of anything inhuman. it covers up the entity that soars the skies and the monsters of the shadows. all of them peeking from the corners and cracks and following the three brothers. it's a very delayed claim as it is, all three past the age they should've been claimed. yet, it's better late than never right?

though... it might be better if they hadn't been claimed. 

"punz- where are we going?" he asks. he and purpled had been following right behind punz without question. following as he continued to move without a break, his legs just ache from exhaustion. he wonders where they're going. never leaving the house much unless it was tasked to. he narrowly misses the glimpse back towards him.

"home. my house. I'm not letting either of you stay with that- that _monster_ any longer. I can't," punz strains to stabilize his voice. to not let the overwhelming still boiling anger show. he does it well but hell, both of them know he's angry. they know beneath his anger at their mother, he's angry at himself. angry he didn't pull them out before this, angry he didn't do anything before. neither of them blame him though. they know it's not easy, they know that this world isn't easy. this world focuses on gaining a standing yourself.

it's a silence that reigns before he speaks again. "can we take a break? my legs burn like a fucking bitch." he wasn't joking either. his legs hurt and ached the more he walked. burning for him to stop and take a break. the sigh before they do finally take a break. sitting on benches by a street area with shops and people. trying to remain inconspicuous from the world around them.

punz walking off to get something as they rested. purpled resting his head against sapnap's as he sighs. the two press their heads together as they always did. the difference of height and just enough to press their skulls together. to them it just meant the other was there still with them. it was comforting to them to know both still remained.

"what are we gonna do now, purp?"

"not sure, punz might have an idea but I don't know."

this wasn't something either of them had expected. they had only expected the same shit fit from mother, the same angered throwing and hitting, the usual. the usual thing that's happened for years since they were born. they only can wonder to themselves what they can do. wonder what went wrong because at some point their mother briefly cared. now? she just despised them and hated them. she wanted them gone.

they remain unaware of three gods watching them. unaware of some entities of the underworld that watch them. unaware of what waits for the moment to strike or intervene.

jolting suddenly when a bag is thrown into his lap. the wafting smell of warm food suddenly garnering their attention.

"bet she didn't even bother to feed you guys so-"

punz is awkward as he says it but hell, he's thankful for it. the bag being moved as they pulled out the burgers from the bag. not hesitating to begin eating as punz sits beside him. sighing tiredly as he holds a hand to his head. blond locks pushed back as his brows knit to furrow. he has a headache pounding in his skull as the two eat. he had eaten before he visited them so he was fine. he'd likely cook something back home as well anyways.

the three were loosely knit together bond wise but it was still there. they still tried to take care of each other if they could. either side attempted to make sure to care for the other if possible. having people to trust was always a good thing, they just trusted each other. they protected each other and fought for each other. that didn't mean they didn't joke and jeer at each other, however. friendly banter between them that helped them pretend all was okay.

he doesn't even take long to finish his burger. the settled satisfaction now that he had eaten taking place. their older brother is at least considerate enough to let them rest a bit more. letting himself be occupied with thoughts and wonder to themselves what happened next. what happened after they got home to punz's? what happened then? did they get back to schooling and finishing it up? did they try and get jobs so they could live with him? he doesn't know but he's trying to cover all bases.

they're back moving again once their little break is over. they're making their way to it. walking through the streets and navigating their ways. he considers to distract himself whether or not his brother walked to the house. considered whether or not he took the bus or taxi or just walked. it was a considerably long walk anyways, it seemed like half an hour since they had began to walk to his house.

letting themselves be distracted and eventually somehow, they engage in idle talk. they grow relaxed enough before they get to talk more. they catch up and discuss how everyone has been. talk about any new passions and whatnot. they just talk. it feels so pleasantly nice.

they just remain unaware of the creeping dangers.

unaware that they would be crossing paths with those of the underworld soon.

ー

"you seem rather interested, dream," george mocks the god of chaos from where he resides. his arms are crossed over his chest with a brow raised.

"interested in what?" the god only raises his brow back at the shorter god. a scoff coming from the brunette, who rolls his eyes. his arms remain crossed as he stands there in his mocking disbelief. the two have a staredown, dream with a smirk behind the mask and george with an unamused look.

"interested in the demimonster boys," karl chimes in to answer as he watches the exchange. he's perched on the edge of the roof looking back at them. he has them sneaking smile as his watch continues to tick time. a roll of the eyes from the blond who looks back down. his eyes naturally drawn to one of the three demimonsters. his lips quirk up into a small smirking grin of amusement.

"well, they're interesting don't you think?"

"you just think they're attractive."

"do I look like george to you, karl?"

"what the fuck?"

it's banter between the two of them. scoffing in disbelief but chuckle among themselves. knowing they have to return back to the divinity realm, dream can't help but glimpse as the raven haired male. something about him seemed interesting. fiery to say, but, he'd check him out more on another date.

after all, he did have chaos to bring right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped you liked it! please leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark if you enjoy this story! I'm gonna try and make chapters longer if I can! doing on this story will involve transitions between views but it all mostly focuses from tommy's POV or those around him!
> 
> SOCIALS :  
> • IG ー seolvienti  
> • TWITTER ー seolvienti [ L is a capital i ]


	6. tilting scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and his family are left fighting monsters. fighting them off until they're either fleeing or dead for now. the aftermath leads to some careful consideration of what's happening both up and down under. which leads to phil leaving to find out what's causing everything. even if for a newly awakened powerful demigod, not that many monsters are supposed to find you. he learns something he shouldn't have. tommy and the others cross paths with a god of chaos and his alllies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my beta reader @starveery !

all it takes for the scales to tilt is the first event.

that event was tommy's awakening. the events following marked the start of the game.

tommy is left slashing away at monsters lunging at him, tubbo by his side and also doing his best to fight. despite their best efforts, they're still mostly being protected by the others. techno taps into the inner bloodlust, giving to the voices that whisper loudly. everytime they cut down a monster, it bursts into smoke. dying shrieks that grow silent when they're gone.

they don't know how long they've been fighting, but eventually it stops. no more beasts come near; they dart away hissing and snarling. the family have heavy breaths as their guard remains raised. eyes flicker around as the adrenaline pumps. eventually their racing hearts begin to calm down. bodily fatigue catching up to both he and tubbo. crimson blood drops from their open injuries. they're ushered back inside by phil to get tended to. eyes slip back to look to the forests. he swears he sees a flash of green. 

it's a lot of hissing and whines of pain as they're being bandaged. thankfully, it's nothing that needs stitches. they're working it out and eventually it's finished. sitting in the living room, there's an undeniable tension. phil has a thoughtful look as he sits there. his chin rests against his hands before he stands up.

"there's something wrong. above or below, but something is wrong. i need to go find out what it is." he leaves no room for any arguments. a stern gaze towards his sons quiet them.

wilbur, however, doesn't remain quiet for long. he shakes his head as his brows furrow. standing up as well, he gets out of his seat before he speaks. it only leads to a long argument back and forth. that it wasn't worth the risk and to not go. that it would be worth it if they could prepare before the worst. it's a conflicting discussion but in the end, phil is leaving to find out what's happening. he reassures them that he'll be fine as they step to the porch.

a final warm smile before he ruffles their hair individually. his wings spread and he's off, flying out of sight as they stand. eliciting a sigh from techno before he beckons for them to head inside. he tosses a glance over his shoulder before the door closes.

ー

phil isn't sure what to expect, that's clear enough. to others, this type of thing wasn't supposed to be too worrying. things were different for this. they lived in a _protected_ forest. nothing should've been able to even come in. nothing should've immediately picked up the scent and breached the blessing. there shouldn't have even been that many monsters at all. especially for tommy; he shouldn't have drawn so many so fast. something was wrong and he had to find out what.

his wings push him to move. he sheds the mortal clothing for more divine ones. flying upwards till he breaks through the clouds. he halts in the spot and looks around. the golden rays from the sun that begins to set leave a golden glow. his eyes search till he sees it. flying towards it immediately till he breaks through. he enters a place that is divine.

his wings tuck behind him when his feet land onto marble grounding. a divine space within the clouds is where they, the gods, reside. a central place no one could ever explain entirely the reason of it being there, but it was. it was their home, until they branched off to create their own. a home that meant everything to them, or maybe they'd stay. he had left and he hadn't looked back. he isn't sure what gods still reside here, but he'll have to look. 

he finds himself lucky when he crosses paths with a goddess. she's someone who's been around for a long time as well, an old friend in a way. someone who never really stayed around in one place, the goddess of destruction.

"why, if it isn't phil! I haven't seen you here in millennia." her tone is laced with amusement, a brow raising as she smiles at him. she claps a hand to his shoulder, he offers a wry smile to her. her smile falls when she notices his unease. eyes narrow before she asks. "why is it that you've come here to the divine realm, phil? no bullshit, either."

there's no keeping it from the goddess, so he informs her of the happenings in the mortal realm. she wonders for a moment before she nods a bit to herself. it seems like she has the answers for him as her eyes survey the area. she's mostly being careful that the wrong god or goddess won't overhear the conversation. they both know what happened last time, with a certain god. a betrayal that tore through the gods’ standing.

"the nether has been making movements. that demon king has something up his sleeve. but, despite that, it seems like what he's doing is minor compared to the rest. more monsters are coming, ones not from that place. there are more incidents surprising us. there's much more I cannot explain." a long pause for a moment before she faces him. her hands rest on his shoulder as she looks him in the eyes.

"I can explain that tommy is in danger. however. phil, your son is in the prophecy and he's in a lot of danger. you know of the curse that binds your demigod children. tommy will have to be coursed into the path whether or not we do something. something _wants_ to see how his life goes or ends."

...

"his fate is in his own hands, but I fear it'll be theseus all over again."

ー

_in a waking day a story forms. a hero rises from the dark. torn apart by fate, stuck at crossroads. he will do something no other could. his blood will fall on the soil beneath. betrayed by those he treats. deceit tears his mind and heart. he will be alone. rulers fall, players crumble, the end of the era drives closer. a new hero to be remembered by fate takes a stand. the blood of the death god. his fate is set in stone._

ー

tommy isn't sure what to do now. wilbur is watching both tubbo and him like hawks. set to make sure neither of them scurried off and caused trouble. frankly it was boring and a long, dragging of time. techno had gone off to go tend to the small farm behind their cabin home. took the time to clean up whatever remained from the scuffle the hours prior. he's sat by the window staring out of it in a daze. mumbling something to himself as his arm rests against the windowsill. his attention is zoned out to the forest surrounding the cabin. idly just minding it and not expecting much.

not until he sees that fucking flash of green again. it's a bright green too. one that made someone stand the fuck out without care. it has him rising in his seat and planting his hands firmly on the window. his eyes narrow, and he ignores wilbur's questioning. he holds his breath and continues to stare. he's just waiting to see the flash of green again. he chews his bottom lip. the moment he sees it, he's already leaving the house.

he's cursing like a sailor as he nearly falls from the porch steps. wilbur has an exasperated call for his stupid ass. asking him what he was going outside for _again_ for whatever reason. considering what happened hours prior to just stepping outside to look. the god just isn't willing to have to deal with a whining tommy who whines that the medicine hurts. despite his talk of being a big man, he _is_ still a child.

techno inquires tommy when he sees him outside. the pink haired male has his brows knit and a frown on his pursed lips. however, as tommy looks around the blood god does as well. what was it that drove the demigod to come outside? tommy was reckless but he also didn't do things without purpose or meaning. especially considering the events that transpired hours before.

"some flashy green fucker is here," the blond sneers it out. his eyes are narrowed as he surveys the area. trying to seek out that bright flash of neon green. better not be something else trying to kill him as well.

flashy green fucker?

"oh, the homeless teletubby." techno deadpans in the realization on who the other talks about. the bewildered look from his brother only causes him to shrug. he doesn't feel the need to explain himself. he simply flashes a grin that holds a hidden ferocity. as if he were an apex predator finding his prey. 

"that's quite rude of you, techno. I have a house."

"seems legit."

a scoff comes and the figure steps from behind the tree. he stands tall with a sneering amused grin on his face. his bright green cloak is the one thing that sticks out besides the white smiling mask he wears. it sets tommy on edge as he stares down the other. shifting when two more men step out from behind him. he doesn't know who any of them are, but, it seems techno and wilbur do. the other god coming out upon seeing with tubbo following behind him.

"who the fuck are you guys?" there's no mistaking the hostility in his voice. his brothers may know them but he doesn't. he wasn't so sure he wanted to meet more divine or dark entities today.

the green cloaked man has a larger grin before he holds his arms out.

"name's dream, the god of chaos."

his eyes squint as he registers the name for now. so he was the god of chaos? who were the other two then? from what he could tell they looked... less unsettling than the man who claims to be dream. wilbur doesn't make it better for his nerves when he and techno stand partially between them. so it's a tensioned silence until the other two introduce themselves.

the male donned in blue clicks his tongue with a sigh. a glare tossed towards dream before he faces them. he pulls a smile to them before he introduces himself. "george, the god of hearth and unity."

george did not strike him as that kind of god, that's for sure.

the final male flashes a warm grin as he looks at them. he seems much more friendly looking, admittedly. something about the varied colours he bedecks himself in as he holds a cloth book. he has goggles resting on his head, and holds a hand to his chest, gesturing outwards. "karl, god of mercy, creativity, and time."

something about karl feels unsettlingly familiar. he doesn't place it though, but he knows they also want introductions. introductions of tubbo and him since they stare them down. techno only giving them a slight look that is enough to make him at least do so. a deep sigh before he steps past both his brothers and faces the three gods. as challenging as a demigod can be with his glare he speaks without hesitation. many would say he was challenging the gods, he was angering them. they couldn't be more wrong because right now, these gods grinned.

"my name is tommy, the first son of phil in over millennia. bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> SOCIALS :  
> ー IG : seolvienti  
> ー TWITTER : seoIvienti [ L is a capital i ]
> 
> FICS :  
> ー warmth [ one shot fics for dream smp ]  
> ー theseus [ my take on tommy's exile ]  
> ー blooming [ a flower au where flowers bloom where injuries will come ]

**Author's Note:**

> literally don't bully me, I know I have two other fics to write. I am-- lazy as we'll call it. but this is some self-indulgent shit that's feeding me content so yeah!
> 
> if you have any questions feel free to ask :)
> 
> • IG : seolvienti  
> • i got locked out from Twitter so :')


End file.
